Naruto the king
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Aku cinta padaku hahahahaha


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Zaman dahulu kala di sebuah kerajaan lahirlah seorang anak berambut merah dengan tanda lahir sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang raja yang paling dihormati dikerajaannya. Bahkan, paling disegani oleh raja-raja lainnya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat, cerdas, dan tampan. Lalu pada saat umurnya menginjak usia dewasa. Ia berkelana ke negeri-negeri seberang untuk melatih dirinya. Belajar pada berbagai guru, menemukan berbagai macam hal dan mencapai batas yang tidak pernah bisa dicapai oleh seorang manusiapun.

Ia menikahi seorang putri dari salah seorang gurunya dan mempunyai seorang anak dari wanita tersebut. Setelah cukup lama dalam masa pengembaraannya

maka bersama sang istri, ia pun kembali ke negeri tempat tinggalnya. Namun saat ia kembali, kerajaannya tengah menghadapi konflik dari luar dan dalam negeri. Sang raja telah meninggal, pemberontakkan-pemberontakkan di negeri itu mulai bermunculan. Raja-raja yang dulunya bersahabat dengan sang raja pun berkhianat.

Akhirnya setelah ia dinobatkan menjadi raja baru. Maka dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya ia mulai menumpas pemberontak-pemberontak yang mengancam kerajaannya. Satu persatu-satu pemberontakkan ia tumbangkan. Ia berdiri di bagian paling depan untuk memimpin pasukannya maju ke medan tempur.

Setelah semua pemberontakan ditumpas. Ia kembali memimpin pasukannya untuk melakukan penaklukkan atas raja-raja yang telah mengkhianati ayahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun berperang, semua kerajaan pun takluk di bawah kekuasaannya dan mempersatukan semua kerajaan di bawah satu ke pemimpinan.

Waktu terus berlalu, kerajaan yang dipimpinnya dalam keadaan makmur sentosa. Rakyatnya menyayanginya, ia pun menyayangi rakyatnya seperti menyayangi keluarganya sendiri. Namun, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna sebuah bencana terjadi. Bumi bergetar dengan hebat, air laut naik sehingga menggenangi kerajaannya. Lalu belum selesai dengan semua itu tiba-tiba di atas gunung muncul monster raksasa yang besarnya hampir menyamai gunung tempatnya keluar.

Bentuk tubuhnya seperti manusia, tapi mempunyai tanduk seperti tanduk banteng di kepalanya. Lahar yang panas membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Monster itu berteriak dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga. Kemudian, monster itu bergerak ke arah kerajaan milik sang raja dan menggilas setiap yang menghadang jalannya.

Mendadak dari kejauhan seorang lelaki berambut merah jabrik yang panjang di bagian tengkuknya ternyata adalah sang raja sendiri sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil memegang golok miliknya (Senjata Zhang Liao dw5). Menatap tajam monster yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan ke dua iris safirnya. Rambut bagian belakangnya yang memanjang sampai ke punggungnya bergoyang terkena terpaan angin. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun yang terpatri di hatinya, yang ada hanya perasaan ingin melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya dengan segenap kemampuan yang dia punya.

Lalalalalalaaaaaaa

Ke duanya pun kini sudah berhadap-hadapan. Diam saling menatap dan saling memperhatikan satu sama lainnya. Tiba-tiba sang raja mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat kerikil-kerikil di sekitarnya melayang-layang di udara. Retakan-retakan kecil pun bermunculan dari bawah sepatunya.

Si monster berteriak lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengarahkannya ke sang raja.

Sambil memutar-mutar senjatanya sang raja berlari dan melompat ke arah si monster.

Setelah jarak antara tinju si monster dan sang raja berdekatan. Maka sang raja menebas tinju si monster dengan senjatanya sehingga tinju si monster malah nyasar ke tempat lain. Sang raja terus terbang ke atas dan berhenti di atas kepala monster itu, lalu bersalto di udara sambil memegang pangkal senjatanya kuat-kuat. Kemudian ia mengayunkannya dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Blasshh.

Senjata sang raja menghantam pucuk kepala monster itu dengan keras sehingga membuat monster itu mengerang. Lelaki itu terus menyerang monster itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi sampai membuat monster itu kehilangan ke seimbangannya lalu terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi telentang.

Masih dalam keadaan melayang-layang di udara dengan bagian kanan tubuhnya menghadap ke bawah, sang raja membuka telapak tangannya. Jari-jari tangannya setengah ditekuk sehingga terlihat sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Lalu muncul bulatan berwarna merah padat (Cero Hollow Ichigo.) di telapak tangannya. Bulatan itu tampak semakin membesar, membesar dan berhenti saat ukurannya cukup besar. Lelaki itu kemudian menembakkan bulatan itu ke arah monster yang sedang tergeletak di bawahnya.

Wusshh duaarrr

Ledakan besar tak terelakkan dan menciptakan kawah raksasa di tempat itu. Tempat yang semula indah itu berubah menjadi ladang tandus yang dipenuhi bara api dan lahar. Tak luput juga monster itu yang terkena hantaman kekuatan sang raja, hancur sebagian tubuhnya. Monster itu mengerang kesakitan sembari berusaha bangkit. Bagian tubuhnya yang tercecer di tanah bergerak ke arah monster itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh monster itu pun kembali seperti semula.

Si monster mendongak menatap langit sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke samping. Lalu berteriak sehingga membuat tanah berguncang. Langit yang semula cerah kini dipenuhi oleh awan mendung disertai dengan kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Selesai melakukan itu monster itu kembali menatap sang raja yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang. Ia tertawa lebar lalu memukul bumi dengan kuat-kuat. Dan dari dalam tanah keluar semburan-semburan lahar yang mulai membakar habis tempat itu.

Melihat semua itu pria bersurai merah itu pun menancapkan goloknya ke tanah. Setelah itu ia menguatkan kuda-kudanya sembari menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah diikuti oleh kaki kirinya. Kemudian tanah terbelah menjadi dua bagian hingga tercipta jurang pemisah antara dirinya dengan monster itu.

Tak lama setelah itu dia kembali menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke depan seraya berteriak kencang dan meninjukan ke dua tangannya ke depan. Tanah kembali bergetar lalu belahan yang dipijaki sang raja mulai bergerak perlahan menjauhi belahan yang satunya. Sang raja kembali merentangkan tangannya masing-masing ke samping. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya pelan ke atas dan air laut pun naik semakin tinggi sehingga membentuk sebuah gelombang raksasa yang kemudian menghantam monster itu.

Selama berhari-hari sang raja terus bertempur tanpa kenal lelah, dan guncangan-gunca

ngan yang terjadi akibat pertempuran dua kekuatan itu bisa terasa sampai ke kerajaannya. Sementara rakyatnya yang merasakan hal itu terus mendoakan sang raja agar bisa mengalahkan makhluk raksasa itu. Termasuk sang istri yang terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan suaminya.

Secara mendadak ke dua manik violet perempuan itu melihat dua buah bola raksasa yang berwarna hitam dan biru langit muncul dari arah pertempuran terjadi. Maka hatinya semakin mengkhawatirkan sang suami. Sang ratu pun bangkit kemudian menaiki seekor kuda dan memacunya ke arah pertempuran.

Duaaaarrr

Ke dua bulatan raksasa itu pun bertabrakkan sehingga bumi berguncang dengan dahsyat. Kuda sang ratu pun sampai terpental karna tak bisa menahan efek ledakan yang tercipta dari dua bola raksasa itu. Ketika sang ratu sudah sampai pada arena pertempuran, dia bisa menyaksikan sang raja yang sudah kelelahan disertai dengan luka-luka pada tubuhnya dan pakaian yang robek sana, robek sini. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, perempuan itu melangkah menghampiri lelaki itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang raja yang mengetahui adanya pihak ke tiga di dalam arena pertempuran, maka ia pun berbalik dan melihat istrinya tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berteriak sembari menyuruh wanita itu menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi wanita itu tak menggubris sama sekali peringatan dari sang raja dan malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Melihat kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali itu, si monster tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengarahkan cengkraman tangannya ke arah wanita itu. Dari cengkraman tangannya keluarlah bulatan hitam yang terlihat semakin membesar, dan membesar. Kemudian menembakkan bulatan itu ke arah sang ratu.

Sang raja yang menyadarinya segera melompat sembari mendorong tubuh wanita itu sekuat tenaganya agar tidak terkena hantaman kekuatan raksasa itu. Alhasil lelaki itu pun tak mampu menahan kekuatan monster itu dan jadilah dia sekarang berlutut sambil berpegang pada tongkat golok miliknya disertai dengan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Segera setelah ledakan besar itu berhenti, wanita itu berlari menghampiri lelaki bersurai merah itu sambil menangis lalu berlutut di samping sang raja. Sementara sang raja yang melihat airmata istrinya berjatuhan, pun tersenyum tipis. Walau deru napasnya terdengar berat.

Bukannya berhenti menangis perempuan itu malah semakin menangis keras. Beberapa lama terus menangis seperti itu, akhirnya ia menghentikan tangisnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah monster jelek yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan tembakan ke duanya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri memunggungi pria itu. Sesaat kemudian ia membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya, dan terbentuklah pelindung di sekitar dirinya dan pria itu.

Monster jelek itu kembali menembakkan kekuatannya. Namun, sama sekali tak bisa menghancurkan pelindung yang dibuat sang ratu.  
Tiba-tiba tubuh sang raja mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang kemudian berterbangan ke arah wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Perlahan tubuh sang ratu mulai dipenuhi cahaya keunguan. Derai airmata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir dari manik violetnya. Terdengar beberapa kalimat yang terucap dari mulut sang ratu. Dan suaminya yang mendengar ucapan sang istri pun paham dengan apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan.

Lelaki itu bangkit seraya melangkah mendekati wanita itu untuk menghentikannya. Namun, naasnya ketika tangannya hendak meraih pakaian sang istri, tiba-tiba wanita itu terbang dengan cepat ke arah monster jelek itu. Lelaki itu pun terbang mengikuti perempuan itu sembari terus berteriak memanggil sang ratu dari belakang.

Tapi, wanita itu tetap tak menggubris teriakan si lelaki dan terus terbang menjauhinya. Sampai dirinya tertelan ke dalam mulut monster itu.

Duarrr duarrr duarr

La kenapa ane jadi lebay banget ya bercerita. Tapi ya sudahlah kita lanjut lagi...

Wanita itu meledak bersama dengan tubuh raksasa jelek itu, hingga menghancurkan seluruh bagian dari tubuh si monster. Yang tersisa hanyalah kakinya yang berdiri dengan tegak menjulang. Sang raja pun ikut terlempar ke udara karna efek ledakan tersebut. Awan-awan mendung yang mengitari tempat itu mulai bepergian. Menyisakan tubuh lelaki itu yang terus menukik ke bawah. Airmata yang mengupuk di manik safirnya telah mengaburkan pandangannya. Di depan matanya sendiri sang istri yang disayanginya mati mengorbankan dirinya.

Busshhh

Punggungnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras. Perlahan airmata yang mengupuk di matanya mulai merembes mengaliri pelipisnya. Dalam diam dia menangisi kepergian sang istri yang tak disangka-sangka

nya. Dia telah kehilangan wanita itu, wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Debu-debu dari tubuh sang istri yang bertebaran di udara mulai bercahaya dan turun secara pelan menimpa tubuh lelaki itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya pelan mencoba untuk menangkap sebuah cahaya yang terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Setelah cahaya itu mendarat di telapak tangannya, maka lelaki itu pun menggenggamnya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

Semua itu belum selesai, karna serpihan-serpihan dari tubuh si monster kembali menyala sembari menggelinding ke arah kaki si monster yang masih tersisa. Lalu menaikinya hingga membentuk kembali tubuh monster itu.

Mengetahui bahwa pengorbanan sang istri yang sia-sia, sang raja pun bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya lalu menatap tajam monster yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan istrinya mati sia-sia.

Ke dua mata safirnya menyala terang, tanda lahir sepasang sayap di punggungnya juga ikut menyala. Lelaki itu merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke samping dan kilatan-kilatan petir mulai keluar dari ke dua telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian menyatukan ke dua tangannya sehingga kilatan-kilatan itu pun semakin melebar.

Pusshhhh

Lelaki itu melompat lalu memposisikan ke dua tangannya di samping kanannya. Setelah jaraknya semakin mendekati monster itu, ia berteriak seraya mengayunkan ke dua tangannya ke kiri dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Duaarrr duaarr duaarrr

Tercipta ledakan beruntun di sekujur tubuh monster itu. Walau tidak bisa menghancurkan raksasa itu, tapi sambaran petir sang raja cukup membuat monster itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Sang raja kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah monster itu. Kemudian menabrak dada si monster sampai tembus ke punggungnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh si monster mengeluarkan asap hitam yang kemudian terbang masuk ke tubuh lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki itu telah menyatukan jiwanya dengan jiwa makhluk itu.  
Tubuh yang dipenuhi lahar panas itu berubah menjadi bebatuan-bebatuan yang mulai runtuh. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh sang raja pun berubah menjadi segumpal cahaya merah yang terbang langit menuju langit. Cahaya merah itu pun berhenti di samping gumpalan cahaya berwarna ungu.

Yang tersisa dari sang raja hanyalah senjatanya yang tertancap di dalam tanah. Kemudian untuk mengenang sang raja, rakyat membangun sebuah kuil untuk menghormati sang raja yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

Anaknya menggantikan sang ayah dan melanjutkan kepemimpinan sang ayah. Dari generasi ke generasi kerajaan itu mulai memasuki ambang kehancuran. Dan seorang wanita bernama Kaguya yang telah memakan buah cakra merebut kekuasaan dan saat itu juga era kerajaan sang raja berganti memasuki era Shinobi.

Tibalah bagi cahaya itu untuk kembali ke dunia. Cahaya merah itu melesat turun ke bumi dan terbang ke negara api, Cahaya merah itu terus melesat dan berhenti di atas langit-langit desa Konoha. Diam cukup lama kemudian turun lalu memasuki sebuah rumah yang dihuni sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Dan berhenti di sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dan wanita berambut merah tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Cahaya itu pun masuk ke dalam perut wanita itu dan tamat, atau lanjut ane gak tahu. kalau lanjut akan ane buat lanjutannya, kalau gak ya terpaksa putus sampai di sini Hkwkwkwkwk

* * *

AN: Terinspirasi sama soundtrack Naruto Shippuden the movie 1


End file.
